


Adieu, Aurora

by Descoslay (Lovecraftianesque)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Tragic Romance, maybe onesided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Descoslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sycamore writes a letter to Aurora after the happenings of Azran Legacy.<br/>Pairing: Desmond Sycamore/Aurora (Azran). May be Onesided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu, Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading this. :)
> 
> If you find any errors, feel free to point them out.
> 
> Pairing: Desmond Sycamore/Aurora (Azran). May be Onesided.
> 
> Disclaimer: Professor Layton and his affiliates belong to Level-5 and I'm merely borrowing them to write this.

"My dear Aurora

We only knew each other for a short while. One year is not a long time. However, despite the short period spent with you, I have grown fond of your presence.

When my wife and daughter were taken from me, I thought I would never be able to feel again. Everything was numb. All I could live for was my revenge. I had to bring down the Azran for my family. I had to take down Targent all by myself. Unfortunately, every time I found one of the Azran legacies, my brother interfered, so I was not the one to make any of the places rise again. I was devastated. I had promised my wife on her deathbed to take revenge yet I had failed every single time. Desmond Sycamore was dead, and even Jean Descole was merely a useless masquerade.

Then I found you in the ice. As I laid my eyes upon you, I knew something would change. Not only had I found an Azran legacy without any disturbance, but you also reminded me of my late wife. Never before had I felt such a strong form of love until I met her. I wrote a letter to my brother to call him for help because I wanted ultimate revenge on our father. Just the thought of him seeing his sons cause his organisation to collapse made my blood boil. However, when we freed you from the eternal ice, there was also something else. I cannot quite put a finger on it, but something about your presence calmed me. As I held you in my arms, without any pulse and yet certainly not dead, I felt belonging. I am a man of science, I have no reason to believe in the supernatural, and yet, I felt that it was meant to be. Some might call it fate, but I prefer to leave it unnamed.

As we travelled together, I grew fond of your fascination with the ordinary. You were curious about this new world, and of the human nature. Back then, I was unaware of your being a golem. I did not believe that machines could have something as humane as feelings. You asked questions nobody else would ask, you solved puzzles and showed high intelligence after being frozen for over one million years. You made me remember what fondness feels like. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay with us, but I did not expect your leaving to be in such an abrupt manner.

In the last few months we had together, I realized that I was falling in love with you. It is quite ridiculous, isn't it? A man in love with a robot. Nonetheless, as you said it yourself, you were designed to have feelings. Perhaps that was the reason why there was still hope left in my cold heart. If a robot could love, maybe so could I despite my past. You have lost your people and I have lost my family, and we both felt deep despair. Maybe that was what enabled us to bond.

I still remember when you appeared before me as I was lying there, injured and dying. Thank you for forgiving me. Maybe one day, I will meet someone as wonderful as you, and love again. Perhaps I will be able to look into my brother's eyes again without fearing to see only hate reflect in them.  
Dear Aurora, wherever you are now, I thank you for reminding me of all my hope.  
I truly love you. You will live on in my heart.

Yours forever

Desmond"

Professor Sycamore put the pen away. He had used special ink for this letter. It was ancient and of Azran origin. If the legend was to be believed, the ink could be read by those no longer wandering the planet. He looked out of the window. It was a beautifully grey and rainy day, and the first day in months he had emerged from his bedroom again. He had spent the past few months mourning, in deep sadness, until one day, he had woken up and somehow felt better and more energetic. Suddenly something changed in the sky, and Desmond took a closer look. There was a rainbow forming, and the blue seemed to be glowing in a way different from the other colours. It reminded him of the colour of Aurora's eyes.

He smiled for he knew that it meant she had received his words. To him, everything seemed possible now, and he grabbed the newspaper Raymond had brought in this morning, to look for new adventures to experience.


End file.
